Un juego de guerra para navidad
by yxjxoxc.bxtxt
Summary: Es básicamente la segunda película. Con algunos cambios. Y solo que esta vez es en épocas navideñas.


**_Digimon __OVA_ _02: "¡UN JUEGO DE GUERRA PARA NAVIDAD!"_**

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Hey que pasa DigiLectores! ¡Aquí les traigo la segunda película de Digimon! ¡Y con el, el comienzo de la navidad para mi familia! ¡Espero que lo disfruten!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ha sido un tiempo bastante largo, desde que diez niños salvaron no solo uno, si no dos mundos. Me llamo Shinrai Takaishi, y junto con mis hermanos y siete niños más, formamos parte de un grupo llamado los Digielegidos. Me pregunto como estarán nuestros Digimon, Wizardmon y Draco. Los extraño. Me encontraba en mi habitación compartida con Tk, preparando mis maletas. Resulta que para este tiempo, es época navideña. Y Mark me invito a pasar las festividades con su familia fuera de la ciudad. Mientras que los demás iban a visitar a la abuela. Me hubiese gustado conocerla, pero Mark ya me había invitado. Ya tenía todo preparado, antes de poder irme, mire a una foto que había en la mesa de noche al lado de la cama. Era de nosotros junto a varios de nuestros amigos Digimon y también Gennai. Ese verano fue lo mejor."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Espero que todos estén bien en el DigiMundo!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _¡No eres el único que los extrañas!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo se! ¡Bueno, será mejor que me vaya si quiero reunirme con Mark! ¡Dales mis saludos a la abuela!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"A pesar de que no me ha visto, varios familiares ya sabían que me adoptaron. Y entre ellos era la abuela. En fin, después de despedirme de Mama y Tk. Fui al hotel donde se quedaban Mark y sus padres. Cuando iba de camino, no pude evitar pensar en aquel verano. Como regalo de despedida le di mi collar a Dracomon y el anillo a Draco, para que al menos me recuerden. Y como regalo de despedida para Betamon, Mark le dio el pañuelo. No me enoje, Betamon es su amigo. Así que no puedo enojarme por eso. En estos momentos, no es que la estemos pasando bien. Más bien es para Tai y Sora. No hace poco, Sora estuvo de cumpleaños. Y Tai le regalo una horquilla para el pelo. El lió que se creo en ese entonces. Sora sigue enojado con Tai, es porque pensó que Tai creía que no se veía bien así como estaba. Al único que más o menos le habla es a mí. Le había regalado un gorro de color azul verdoso para que tenga la cabeza tibia para esta época del año."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡En verdad espero que Tai y Sora arreglen sus problemas!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al fin había llegado al hotel, todos ya estaban listos. Y al único que esperaban es a mí. De repente, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo. Algo anda mal. Al ver a Mark, el también lo sintió. Los dos asentimos, seguramente ocurra algo que necesite el apoyo de todo el equipo. Bueno, por lo menos algunos. Joe estaba en examen. Mimi de vacaciones en Hawaii. Kari en una fiesta de cumpleaños. Así que no hay muchas opciones que digamos. Esto será muy difícil."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 **_Tai_ _:_ _"Esto apesta, en verdad no quería que Sora se enojara. Todo fue por culpa de la horquilla que le regale. Shinrai ya me dijo que tratara de hablar con ella, pero como le hablo si no me responde. Lo único que se me ocurría es por email. En estos momentos me encontraba en la habitación de trabajo de mi Papa, escribiendo el email que iba dirigido a Sora. Y tampoco digamos que me gusta como esta quedando. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por Kari, que había entrado a la habitación."_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡¿Qué haces aquí, Kari?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Quería enseñarte mi vestido nuevo! ¡Voy a una fiesta de cumpleaños! ¡Le compre un buen regalo!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _"Luego de que intentara quitarle el regalo, me había rendido. Luego Kari vino y envió la carta que no quería enviar. Ella luego se fue a la fiesta de cumpleaños. No podía creer que Sora va a leer el email."_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡Un momento ¿Cómo que no se puede enviar?! ¡Intento pedirle disculpa a Sora y al final no se puede enviar!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _"Luego salí de la habitación, y vi que Mama había regresado de ir de compras. Me queje con ella, porque Kari va a comer pastel y nosotros comeremos tarta de ayer. Ella decidió preparar uno, y me pidió un huevo. Pero yo no quería entregárselo. Pero luego sonó el timbre. Cuando ya había agarrado el huevo. Ella dijo que habrá la puerta y ella prepara el pastel. Al abrir la puerta, pude ver a un Izzy muy sudado."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Izzy:_**

* * *

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _"Me encontraba en mi habitación haciendo algunas cosas en la computadora. Cuando de repente, recibí un mensaje de alguien por Internet. Que luego me concentro en un tipo de virus, que estaba creando lo que no había visto en mucho tiempo. Un DigiHuevo. Y estaba por nacer. Y al final nació. Tenia que avisarle a los demás. Pero el único que no tiene planes es Tai, y es el que queda más cerca, más o menos. Así que salí de mi habitación y del apartamento. Y fui directamente al de la familia Kamiya. Era un tramo bastante largo para llegar a el, pero lo pude hacer. Al llegar y después de tocar el timbre. Fui recibido por Tai."_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡Izzy, estás todo sudado! ¡¿Qué pasa?!_ **

**_Izzy_ _:_ _¡El huevo…! ¡El huevo ha nacido! ¡Y no hablo del que tienes en la mano, hablo de un DigiHuevo!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"El viaje estuvo lleno de contratiempos, pero por fin logramos llegar. Aún siento ese mal presentimiento, y no es nada bueno. Al ver las noticias decían que las cajas de los supermercados han colapsado. Esto se vuelve cada vez más extraño. Mark veía lo mismo, y sin duda pensamos lo mismo. Algo anda mal. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el grito de la Mama de Mark, al llegar a la habitación estaba en la computadora. Al acercarnos, veíamos una especie de… yo que se, parece un tipo de virus."_ **

**_Keramon_ _:_ _¡Soy Keramon!_ **

**_Mark __y __Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Ha dicho Keramon?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Acaso es un Digimon?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si lo es, entonces estamos en serios problemas si esta en el Internet! ¡Un momento, tal vez sea la razón por las cajas de los supermercados han colapsado!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Entonces tenemos un serio problema entre manos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"De repente recibimos un mensaje, y era de un remitente desconocido. Al abrir el mensaje, se abrió una ventana que mostraba una especie de casa. Al principio no apareció nada, hasta que de un lado salio una puerta y de el salio…"_ **

**_Mark __y __Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gennai!_ **

**_Gennai_ _:_ _¡Ha sido un tiempo, amigos!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡No se olviden de mí!_ **

**_Betamon_ _:_ _¡A mi tampoco!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Betamon!_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡Y no son los únicos que quieren saludar!_ **

**_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡También queremos ver a nuestros amigos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Draco y también Wizardmon!_ **

**_Gennai_ _:_ _¡Me temo que no hay tiempo para saludos formales! ¡Están amenazando el Internet!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Somos consciente! ¡Tenemos una imagen de el!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gennai ¿Los demás ya saben?!_ **

**_Gennai_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Tai e Izzy fueron los primeros, estamos planeando entrar en el Internet para detener a este Digimon!_ **

**_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Pero Agumon y Tentomon no podrán solos!_ **

**_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Necesitaran nuestro apoyo! ¡Que dicen Mark y Shinrai ¿Listos para revivir los viejos tiempos?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Tú sabes que siempre somos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Contamos con ustedes, Dracomon y Betamon!_ **

**_Shiro_ _:_ _¡Mark, Tai esta al teléfono! ¡Dice que es urgente!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Hola?! ¡Si ya sabemos! ¡También Gennai nos visito! ¡No te preocupes, Dracomon y Betamon están en camino! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Quieres que Shinrai hable con Sora?! ¡Está bien!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tai sabe que si no se enfrenta el problema no lo solucionara! ¡Será mejor que la llame, si queremos tener su apoyo en el combate!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Sora:_**

* * *

 **_Sora_ _:_ _"Me encontraba regresando de un paseo por la cuidad, sigo sin creer que Tai me regalo eso. ¿Acaso no tiene respeto por mí? Cuando llegue a casa, me encontré a Mama hablando por teléfono. No quería hablar con nadie ni menos con Tai. Pero resulta ser que la llamada era de Shinrai. No me encontraba de humor para hablar con el tampoco, pero sonaba serio. Así que agarre el teléfono."_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _¡Hola, habla Sora!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Sora se que me vas a odiar por esto, pero te necesitamos! ¡Tienes que ir a la casa de Tai! ¡Es una emergencia clase Digimon! ¡Esta por el Internet, y necesitamos el apoyo de los que podamos! ¡Sora, si no quieres no respondas! ¡Pero trata de escuchar al menos a Tai, y solucionar todo esto de una vez por todas! ¡Izzy te dará más detalle, si decides ir al apartamento de Tai!_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _"Luego Shinrai colgó. ¿Una emergencia clase Digimon? Ha pasado un tiempo desde que escuche esa palabra. Si esta invadiendo Internet, entonces podría provocar desastres. Odio decirlo, pero tendré que ir al apartamento de Tai. Por lo menos, ayudar para el enfrentamiento de este Digimon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 ** _Tai_ _:_ _"Después de haber llamado a todos, los únicos que respondieron fueron Mark y Shinrai que estaba con el. Para ese entonces, Agumon, Tentomon, Dracomon y Betamon ya deberían estar en el túnel donde los llevaría a la Internet donde se encuentra Keramon."_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Se lo encargamos a ustedes cuatro!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tengan mucho cuidado!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Dracomon:_**

* * *

 ** _Dracomon_ _:_ _"_ _Los cuatro de nosotros al fin habíamos entrado a la Internet. Era muy grande en mi opinión, pero no era momento de admirar el sitio. Tenemos a un adversario al que enfrentar. No fue difícil de ubicar, ya que estaba comiendo datos._ _"_ **

**_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Ahí esta! ¡Tratemos de acercarnos lo más silencioso posible!_ **

**_Tentomon_ _:_ _¡Super Trueno!_ **

**_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Que parte de silenciosamente no entendiste!_ **

**_Dracomon_ _:_ _"Los cuatro de nosotros, atacamos juntos al Digimon. Pero no lográbamos gran cosa."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Veíamos como nuestros Digimon peleaban contra Keramon. Pero era duro de roer. De repente, recibimos un mensaje de Keramon."_ **

**_Keramon_ _:_ _¡Quieren jugar ¿Eh?! ¡Pues juguemos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Que nos estará diciendo con eso!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡No lo se, pero no suenan buenas noticias! ¡Lo mejor es que Dracomon y Betamon digievolucionen, solo para estar seguros!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Agumon digivol a… Greymon._**

 **_Tentomon digivol a… Kabuterimon._**

 **_Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon._**

 **_Betamon digivol a… Seadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Los cuatro Digimon lanzaron sus ataques a Keramon. Les dieron todos, y parecía que lo habíamos logrado. Pero solo era el principio, ya que digievoluciono. Maldición, esta creciendo rápido."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, tengan cuidado! ¡No conocemos la fuerza de este Digimon!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Seadramon:_**

* * *

 **_Seadramon_ _:_ _"El Digimon ha vuelto a digievolucionar, y tengo la certeza de que será aún más difícil que al principio. No era fácil acertarle un golpe, pero el a nosotros si. Izzy nos dijo que el estaba en el nivel de perfeccionamiento. Entonces hay que digievolucionar al otro nivel. Pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, Coredramon me detuvo."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, no se precipiten! ¡De seguro es lo que quiere! ¡Ustedes continúen en la fase de campeón! ¡Necesitaremos toda la energía que necesitamos si queremos derrotarlo!_**

 **_Seadramon_ _:_ _"Pudimos ver que Kabuterimon y Greymon estaban digievolucionando. Pero el Digimon no lo iba a permitir. El ataco a los dos mientras seguian en la fase de digievolución. Es muy ágil e inteligente. Ya veo porque Coredramon me detuvo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Podíamos ver como Kabuterimon y Greymon eran atacados en medio de la digievolución. Este Digimon es inteligente, pero nosotros lo somos más. Podíamos ver que se estaba escapando por una salida que el creo. Tenemos que ir tras el."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Izzy, deja a este para nosotros! ¡Deja que Agumon y Tentomon descansen!_ **

**_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Tengan cuidado, si dos de nosotros no pudo con el, entonces es muy peligroso!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Lo tendremos! ¡Vamos Seadramon!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tu también, Coredramon!_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Coredramon ultradigivol a… Wingdramon._ **

**_Seadramon ultradigivol a… MegaSeadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Los dos de nuestros Digimon siguieron a ese Digimon a otra zona abierta. Tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto. De repente, recibimos una llamada. Mark fue el que respondió. Estaba en altavoz, para que ambos escuchemos."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Si, habla Mark!_**

 **_Infermon_ _:_ _¡¿Acaso ustedes me han creado?!_**

 **_Mark _****_y __Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Infermon!_ **

**_Seadramon_ _:_ _¡Donde esta, lo seguimos hasta aquí!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mira, Infermon nos ha mandado un correo!_ **

**_Infermon_ _:_ _¡Así que les gusta jugar a los niños pequeños ¿Eh?! ¡Los he atrapado justo donde los quería!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Qué ha dicho?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Nos ha llevado a una trampa! ¡Y hemos caído como ratas! ¡Ten cuidado, Wingdramon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Tu también, MegaSeadramon!_ **

**_Infermon_ _:_ _¡Me temo que aquí es donde termina su conexión!_ **

**_Wingdramon_ _:_ _¡Shinrai ¿Lo notaste, verdad?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Voy un paso adelante, Wingdramon!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿De que están hablando?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es como si Infermon quería que lo siguiésemos! ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Mark, no se supone que para tener conexión a Internet, primero debes tener linea?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡¿Por que?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Porque la nuestra esta muerta!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Pero que?! ¡Si la teníamos hace poco! ¡Al menos que…!_ **

**_Wingdramon_ _:_ _¡Infermon no quería que nadie se interponga en esta pelea!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Resistan chicos, los demás no deberían tardar en llegar!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Mira, Infermon nos ha enviado un correo!_ **

**_Infermon_ _:_ _¡Ustedes son solo niños, no pueden vencerme! ¡Y lo demostrare acabando con sus amigos!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Tengan cuidado, aquí viene!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Infermon se movía muy rápido, era difícil de ubicar. Pero si de combates de velocidad se trata, Wingdramon es tu contrincante. Vamos chicos, vengan pronto. Wingdramon no tardo mucho en igualar a la velocidad de Infermon. Infermon no se veía feliz por esto."_ **

**_Wingdramon_ _:_ _¡Lo siento, pero cuando se trata de velocidad, yo puedo igualarte!_**

 **_Infermon_ _:_ _¡Pues veamos cuanto resistes! ¡Ataque Capullo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Veíamos como Infermon se contraía, y fue disparado como una bala de cañón hacia Wingdramon. Wingdramon no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, y fue golpeado por Infermon. El impacto lo mando a MegaSeadramon. Oh no, vamos chicos donde están."_ **

**_Infermon_ _:_ _¡Ametralladora de Araña!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Veíamos como nuestros Digimon eran golpeados golpe tras golpe. Sin parar, hasta que Infermon creyó que era suficiente y se detuvo."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Wingdramon, responde me!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡MegaSeadramon di algo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es otro correo de Infermon! "¡¿Ya tuvieron suficiente?!"_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Maldición, es demasiado fuerte! ¡¿Eh?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Que?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No podíamos creer lo que veíamos, Dracomon estaba en frente de MegaSeadramon inconsciente y muy mal herido. Wingdramon, recibió todo el ataque."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon, responde me! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡No parece haber respuesta!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por favor Dracomon, levántate! ¡Se que puedes! ¡No te rindas!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Seguía sin moverse, no respondía a nada. Chicos porque tardan. Dracomon por favor levántate. Infermon se estaba cansando de este combate. Así que decidió acabarlo."_**

 **_Infermon_ _:_ _¡Ametralladora de Araña!_**

 **_Shinrai __y __Mark_ _:_ _¡Dracomon/MegaSeadramon!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 ** _Tai_ _:_ _"Después de que dejamos a Wingdramon y a MegaSeadramon ocuparse de Infermon, mientras nuestros Digimon descansan. Me pregunto como les ira. Mientras que nosotros hicimos un descubrimiento. Infermon andaba llamando a todos los teléfonos, y según Izzy, sin linea no hay conexión a Internet. Trate de avisarles a todos, pero las lineas estaban ocupadas. Incluso la de Mark. Maldición no se puede hacer nada. Al final nos quedamos sin Internet. Izzy salio a buscar algo mientras yo me quedaba a quejarme de nuestra mala suerte. Cuando de repente en la tele dijeron que la compañía de teléfono hicieron una linea de emergencia. Eso servirá. Cuando marcaba, alguien toco el timbre. Quien será, justo cuando llamaba a Sora, fue cuando fui a abrir la puerta. Resulta que el que toco es Sora."_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡¿Sora, que sorpresa?!_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _¡No te hagas ilusiones, solo vine porque Shinrai me dijo del problema del Digimon!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _"Mientras que esperábamos a Izzy, les mande un mensaje de voz a todos los demás. Cuando termine de dejar el mensaje a Mimi. Mama me dio una postal que era de Mimi que estaba de vacaciones en Hawaii. Solo a Mimi se le ocurre ir de vacaciones. Cuando Izzy llego volvimos a trabajar, Izzy le explico todo lo sucedido hasta los momentos a Sora. Me pregunto como estará Mark y Shinrai. Cuando entramos, Izzy sugirió revisar los mensajes que dejaron los demás. Matt y Tk dejaron uno, y le pudimos explicar todo. Ellos no tardaran mucho en ubicar una computadora. Cuando revisamos los de Mark, había dejado uno. Pero sonaba alarmado."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Chicos donde están, Dracomon esta muy mal herido! ¡E Infermon nos tiene contra la espada y la pared! ¡Respondan tan rápido como puedan después de escuchar el mensaje!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Estábamos en un serio problema. Infermon es imparable, ninguno de nuestros Digimon fueron capaces de detenerlo, por lo menos un tiempo. Seguíamos esperando a que se dispersara el humo alrededor de nuestros Digimon. Shinrai en verdad esta preocupado por Dracomon. MegaSeadramon, por favor espero que te encuentres bien. Decidí a ver si Tai dejo un mensaje. Resulta que si lo hizo."_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Lo siento la linea se nos fue! ¡Pero ya estamos en camino para ayudarlos! ¡Sora, Matt y Tk también nos ayudaran!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Dracomon?! ¡Por favor, responde me!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Seguía sin responder, tampoco MegaSeadramon. Shinrai debe estar pasándolo mal. Según me contó Tk, el ya perdió a Dracomon una vez. Debe ser duro ver a tu compañero sufriendo y sin poder hacer nada."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Izzy:_**

* * *

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _"Al fin habíamos logrado entrar en el servidor. Agumon y Tentomon ya estaban en camino para ayudar a Dracomon y a Betamon. En el camino se encontraron a Gabumon, Patamon y Biyomon. Espero que estén bien los demás. Los cuatro habían llegado a otra zona abierta, donde se podía ver a Infermon. Y parecía observando algo, al mirar hacia el lado que veía. No podíamos creer lo que veíamos."_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡No-No puede ser!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Están mal heridos!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando llegaron los demás, el humo se disperso. Y al fin podíamos ver como estaban Dracomon y Betamon. Pero no era algo que esperábamos. Ahí estaban, mal heridos e inconsciente. Infermon debió usar todo su poder para causar tal magnitud de daño."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon, responde me!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Betamon ¿Te encuentras bien?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es un mensaje de Infermon! "¡Es lo que pasa cuando llegan a meterse en las ligas mayores! ¡No debieron tratar de detenerme niños como ustedes!" ¡El nos trata como si fuéramos juguetes!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Desde un principio ha estado jugando con nosotros!_ **

**_Betamon_ _:_ _¡No podemos dejar que nos venza!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Betamon!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Apenas hemos comenzado! ¡Shinrai, enseñemos le de que estamos hechos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon! ¡Tienes razón, aún no hemos dado lo mejor de nosotros! ¡Es hora de pasar al siguiente nivel! ¡¿Listo, Mark?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Cuando tu lo estés!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡Nosotros tampoco nos podemos quedar atrás, Agumon!_ **

**_Agumon_ _:_ _¡Estoy listo!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Nosotros tampoco, Gabumon!_**

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _¡No podemos quedarnos atrás!_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_ **

**_Agumon Warpdigivol a… WarGreymon._**

 **_Gabumon Warpdigivol a… MetalGarurumon._**

 **_Betamon Warpdigivol a… MetalSeadramon._ **

**_Dracomon Warpdigivol a… Examon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 ** _Sora_ _:_ _¡Biyomon, no podemos dejar que peleen solos!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Nosotros tampoco, Tentomon!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡No nos olviden a nosotros!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Examon, mantén ocupado a Infermon todo lo que puedas!_ **

**_Examon_ _:_ _¡Estoy en ello!_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Biyomon digivol a… Birdramon._**

 **_Tentomon digivol a… Kabuterimon._**

 **_Patamon digivol a… Angemon._**

 ** _Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Es otro mensaje de Infermon! "¡Dos pueden jugar a eso!" ¡¿Qué quera decir?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es como una advertencia!_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Infermon digivol a… Diaboromon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Ha vuelto a digievolucionar?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, anden con cuidado! ¡No sabemos la fuerza de esta digievolución!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Diaboromon era bastante ágil, era difícil de ubicar. Tiene que haber una forma de detenerlo el tiempo suficiente como para acertarle un golpe. De repente, todos nuestros Digimon empezaron a moverse lento. Que estará pasando."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Izzy:_**

* * *

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _"Veíamos como nuestros Digimon se iban moviendo cada vez más lento. Y eso era malo, ya que Diaboromon lo va a aprovechar. Teníamos que hacer algo para detenerlo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Examon no te rindas! ¡No dejes que Diaboromon te gane!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡MetalSeadramon, tampoco te rindas! ¡Todos nosotros somos la única esperanza de detenerlo!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡Tienen razón! ¡No podemos dejar que cumpla su cometido!_**

 **_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _¡Lo detendremos aquí y ahora!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _"De alguna forma, MetalSeadramon y Examon se empezaron a mover más rápido. Me pregunto porque. Luego me di cuenta de que la razón por la que no se movían nuestros Digimon eran por los correos que nos llegaban de todo el mundo."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Diaboromon era difícil de acorralar, a pesar de que Examon y MetalSeadramon se mueven rápido. No podemos dejar que gane."_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Otro mensaje de Diaboromon! "¡Ya estoy cansado de jugar, ustedes tal vez resistan un golpe, pero que hay de sus amigos!" ¡¿Qué ha dicho?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Va a ir a por los demás! ¡Examon, protégelos!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡Estoy en ello!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Podíamos ver como Diaboromon disparaba a los demás Digimon que aún trataban de moverse. Mientras que Examon hacia lo posible para llegar a ellos antes que el ataque. Vamos, se que puedes llegar Examon. Se que si no llegaba a los demás Digimon sufrirán un gran daño. Era como una carrera de quien llega primero, y ambos iban igualados. Fue tan así que cuando llegaron a los demás no se podía saber que paso, ya que se creo una cortina de humo. Por favor, que estén bien. Diaboromon volvió a escapar."_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Birdramon! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Kabuterimon!_**

 ** _Tk_ _:_ _¡Angemon, di algo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Poco a poco se fue dispersando el humo, y ninguno no podía creer lo que veían nuestros ojos. Los demás Digimon se encontraban bien, pero lo sorprendente no fue eso. Fue por el hecho de que en frente de ellos era una especie de campo de energía que los protegió a todos ellos. La única vez que vi algo parecido era en el incidente de HikariGaoka."_ **

**_Mark __y_ _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡El campo de energía!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Espera ¿Sabes lo que es?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si, ocurrió en HikariGaoka! ¡Greymon no fue el único que protegió a Kari y a Tai! ¡Y luego de eso me desmaye!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Es lo mismo que me ocurrió a mi!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por los demás que se preguntaban de donde salio ese campo de energía. Al parecer ellos no lo vieron la primera vez que ocurrió. Pero sabiendo que ya había guardado secretos a mis hermanos, no era justo que guardara uno que lleva tiempo desde que ocurrió. Estaba a punto de hablar cuando Tk se me adelanto."_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Recuerdo haberlo visto! ¡Fue en el incidente de HikariGaoka!_**

 **_Mark __y __Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Recuerdas ese campo de energía?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tendríamos que hablar de eso más tarde. En estos momentos hay que concentrarse en acabar con Diaboromon. Que por cierto apareció un cronometro en la pantalla. Algo me dice que no es nada bueno. Según Izzy, es el tiempo que queda antes de que caiga unos misiles nucleares. Estupendo, lo que nos faltaba. Ahora lo que tenemos que hacer para detener los misiles es derrotar al verdadero Diaboromon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, no pierdan más tiempo y vayan a por Diaboromon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Veíamos a todos nuestros Digimon pasando por un túnel, hiendo a donde se encuentra Diaboromon. O por lo menos los montones de copias Vamos chicos no se rindan. Cuando llegamos al final, nos encontramos con los montones de copias de Diaboromon. En algún lado debe estar el verdadero."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Izzy:_**

* * *

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _"Esto era malo, el tiempo se nos acababa y no teníamos tiempo para estar adivinando donde se encontraba el verdadero Diaboromon. Lo otro malo es que llegan más y más correos que hacen más lentos a nuestros Digimon. Y Diaboromon lo esta aprovechando para atacarnos. Ni siquiera Examon y MetalSeadramon fueron capaces de esquivar los ataques. Cuando se disperso el humo todos nuestros Digimon estaban mal heridos."_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡Esto es malo! ¡¿Qué vamos a hacer?!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡No lo se! ¡Estamos rodeados de ellos, no podemos hacer gran cosa!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No se rindan! ¡Todos hemos pasado por situaciones peores! ¡No podemos perder las esperanzas! ¡Debe de haber una forma de vencer a Diaboromon!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _¡Shinrai tiene razón! ¡Lo que aprendimos en nuestro viaje, es que siempre hay esperanzas de ganar la batalla y esta no es la excepción!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Miles de niños esperan que nosotros salvemos el planeta de Diaboromon! ¡No podemos defraudarles!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _¡Y es por eso…!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Que nosotros…!_**

 **_Mark_ _,_ _Tk __y __Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No podemos perder!_ **

**_Izzy_ _:_ _"Podíamos ver como Examon, Angemon y MetalSeadramon brillaban. Luego salieron tres haces de luz que se dirigieron a WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon. Los tres Digimon volvieron a su forma de novato. Y parecían cansados."_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Se los dejamos en sus manos, WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon!_**

 **_Patamon_ _:_ _¡No nos defrauden!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _"Luego fueron llevados a otro sitio, de seguro Gennai se encargo de llevarlos a un sitio seguro. Pero lo que pasaba ante nuestros ojos era algo que no podíamos creer. Tanto WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon crecieron y todo su cuerpo desapareció y solo quedaba su cabeza. Luego de ellos salieron como una especie de brazos. Luego correos de todos los niños aparecieron, y de ellos salieron luces que se dirigían a los brazos, y junto con las luces que salieron de Angemon, MetalSeadramon y Examon. Formaron un nuevo Digimon."_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡WarGreymon!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡MetalGarurumon!_**

 ** _Sora_ _:_ _¡Digievolucionaron juntos para formar…!_ **

**_Omnimon_ _:_ _¡Omnimon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Vamos Omnimon, acaba con los Diaboromon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Protege a todos acabando con el!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _¡Eres nuestra única esperanza!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Veíamos como Omnimon se encargaba fácilmente a los Diaboromon. Menuda fuerza tiene. Al final solo quedaba uno, y era el verdadero. Omnimon tenia que darse prisa, se estaba acabando el tiempo. Pero Diaboromon no se iba a dejar vencer tan fácilmente, se movía todo el tiempo. Era difícil de mantener en el enfoque suficiente para darle el golpe final. No fue hasta que Shinrai se le ocurrió algo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Izzy, los correos! ¡Envíalos a Diaboromon!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Voy un paso adelante! ¡Tienes un correo!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Veíamos como Diaboromon se iba moviendo cada vez más lento. Y era lo suficiente para que Omnimon lo viera. Solo quedaba diez segundos."_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Solo quedan diez segundos! ¡Diez!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡Nueve!_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _¡Ocho!_**

 **_Yuuko_ _:_ _¡Siete!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Seis, cinco!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Cuatro!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Tres!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dos!_ **

**_Todos_ _:_ _¡UNO!_ **

**_Omnimon_ _:_ _¡Conexión terminada!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Fuimos testigos de como Omnimon clavo su espada en la cabeza de Diaboromon, y justo antes de que se acabara el tiempo. Eso estuvo bastante cerca. Los misiles ya no presentaban ningún peligro. La amenaza del virus del Internet ha sido exterminada. Pero me pregunto a quien estuvo buscando Diaboromon. Supongo que no lo sabremos. Lo bueno es que podemos disfrutar de las fiestas en paz. Pero ahora le tengo que explicar a Matt lo sucedido en aquel entonces en HikariGaoka. Supongo que no estaré solo, ya que Tk lo presencio también."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Eso estuvo bastante cerca!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Me lo dices a mí?! ¡Por poco me muero del susto!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Aquella noche todos disfrutaron de las festividades planeadas. Sora me dijo que Tai se disculpo por lo que hizo, así que terminaron comiendo un helado como los amigos que son ¿O es algo más? Tampoco es que halla escuchado quejarse del regalo que le dio Tai en su cumpleaños. Y era bueno disfrutar de esto después de lo que pasamos. Le tuve que explicar a Matt lo que paso y a pesar de que estaba algo enojado. Al final comprendió ya que se acostumbro a que le guarde secretos. A la mañana siguiente, no podíamos creer lo que habíamos recibido. Era una carta de nuestros Digimon ¿Pero como? Al abrir el mio decía."_ **

**_Dracomon_ _:_ _"Estoy feliz de escribirte, te informo de que nosotros planeamos enviarles una carta a todos informándoles de como están las cosas. Te extraño mucho, Shinrai. Cada vez que me pongo triste siempre veo el collar que me has dado. Tengo la certeza de que nos volveremos a encontrar lo se. Betamon puede que se halla acostumbrado a tocar el pañuelo al igual que lo hacia Mark. Pero eso demuestra lo mucho que lo cuida y lo mucho que lo extraña. Espero que disfrutes tus fiestas. Nosotros también las celebramos. Tuvimos una competencia de bolas de nieve y Gomamon gano, no fue ninguna sorpresa. En fin, cuídate Shinrai. Firmado: Tú mejor amigo y socio, Dracomon."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No pude evitar sonreír. Yo también te extraño Dracomon. Y espero que al igual que todos los demás, que nos volvamos a ver."_ **

**_José_ _:_ _¡Madre mía, menuda película! ¡Fue divertida hacerla! ¡Espero que la disfruten! ¡Pronto volveré a traerles el comienzo de la saga de los Dark Masters, así que sean pacientes! ¡Disfruten de las navidades y nos vemos pronto! Así que… ¡Feliz Navidad!_**


End file.
